


I know the sound of your heart

by r0manogers



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I'm so bad at this, Romance, enough, my noorhelm ass, william is back, wrote during the first episode of season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0manogers/pseuds/r0manogers
Summary: William was definitely back. Not just in her life, in everybody’s.





	I know the sound of your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I wrote this like 5678765 years ago and forgot it somewhere in my laptop. Anyway when I wrote it we didn't know what truly happened between Noora and William, so basically it just folllows Noora's explanation to Eskild and Linn.  
> Sorry for the eventual mistakes.

Noora snorts. That’s why she never liked parties. Shitty music way too loud, drunk guys and random people making out in every corner of the room. She should have stayed at home, on the couch, marathoning some tv show with Eskild, but Eva practically dragged her here, saying that she needed to “socialize”  
Noora was well aware of what her friend meant with “socializing”, or why she wanted her to go out so bad. Eva wanted Noora to distract herself, to have fun, to meet other people, that’s what everybody wanted her to do, and even though Noora really appreciated her friends efforts, she was not really in the mood for any of that things.  
“hey” a voice interrupted her thoughts.  
She looked up at the boy in front of her. He was slightly familiar, but she couldn’t tell for sure.  
“hey” she gave him a small smile  
“you remember me?” he asked, taking a step towards her.  
“yes” she was not convincing, not even a little.  
The guy chuckled “ your friend Vilde introduced us, at the penetrators party, the one on the bus”  
“Ohhh, yes” suddenly remember his voice saying something about Madrid in her ear.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t recognize you” she added, feeling seriously sorry.  
“it’s okay, I don’t always remember the people I meet at parties either”  
That was unusual. She always, always payed attention to the people around her, even the ones she did not know.  
And then, all of a sudden she remembered why she didn’t recognized him. She was too busy making eye contact with William to hear whatever he was talking about.  
William.  
Her heart ached as his name bumped into her mind. She tried her best, constantly not to think about him, but every time it would bring her mind straight to him. To the feeling of his hands, gently caressing her skin, to his warm eyes, capable of making her feel the butterflies in her stomach, to his massy hair falling on his face and how she loved to put them back behind his ear.  
“you wanna drink something?” the guy interrupted her thoughts again.  
“uhh, not really, thanks” she replied, trying to sound as normal as she could.  
“are you okay?” his voice was a little worried.  
“yeah” she grabbed her purse “I just need some air”  
She walked out of the house, leaving him alone.  
“don’t worry” she thought. William will come back.

 

It’s been a month since she left London, a month since she last talked to him. She continued to the things she would normally do. Going out with her friends, meeting people, watching movies with Eskild, sleeping at Eva’s, she acted like nothing really happened, like William never happened.  
And even though she started to live again, she can’t help but feel the sense of emptiness in her stomach while she’s sitting at the table with her friends on Christmas night. Her parents called her, both of them, making this day even worst than it already was. She’s not really in the mood to celebrate, so when all of her friends go in the yard to drink something together, she says that she feels a little sick, and prefers to stay in and clean the room. She’s throwing a couple of red cups in the trash just under the kitchen counter when Chris approaches her.  
“need some help?” he asks, kindly smiling at her.  
“don’t worry, I got this”  
“okay” he says  
Noora just nods, waiting for him to leave  
“hear” he starts “ I spoke to William today”  
“okay” Noora says trying to sound normal “How is he?”  
“he’s fine”  
She nods again, before turning around and pretend to try to reach all the dirty plates. She’s already feeling the tears in her eyes, and she doesn’t want Chris to see her like that. She talked about William before, she talked about him to her friends, to Eskild, even to Isak, but this is different. Chris is his best friend, the only person who truly knows him like she does.  
“Noora” his voice is suddenly so serious. When she doesn’t responds he takes a step toward her, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
“I miss him too”  
And that’s all it takes to make her cry. She never cried because of him, not when they broke up, not when he told her he didn’t love her, not when she left. But now, four words pronounced by someone she barely even knows it’s all it takes to break her. She finally turns to him, with tears in her eyes, and Chris just pulls her in his arms as she cries. They stay like this for a while.  
“I’m sorry” she mutters in his shirt.  
“it’s okay” he reassures her “I’ve known William for a while now, and I do know that he’s really smart. He fought so hard to be with you, and after all he’s done I don’t believe he would just give up on you like this. He just needs some time, he will eventually get his head out of his ass and realize that being in London with his father is not actually what he wants. His dad’s feeling an asshole for all the years he ignored him, and it makes me feel sick the fact that he’s there, with his father, but he is actually alone, because William doesn’t have anybody who cares about him the way the both of us does. He loves you Noora, he just needs to realize how much he actually needs you”  
Noora pulls back, finally looking at his eyes  
“Do you really think that?”  
“I do” he says  
“William will come back”

 

It’s been two months since Christmas night, Noora started to go to school again, because what was the point in being in Oslo and not going to school? She was grateful for it, in some aspects , she has to catch up with all the work she missed and follow every class at the same time, it’s pretty exhausting, and also very hard to start again after months of doing absolutely nothing. However, she’s extremely busy, so she doesn’t even have the time to think about other staff. After her conversation with Chris things went back to normal; Even though Noora knows he’s the only person who truly understands what she’s going through , she’d rather avoid finding herself alone with him because she doesn’t really want to bring up the topic and at the same time she desperately wants to talk to someone. Her friends try to avoid the conversation, they would say things like “he will be back” not seriously believing it. She can tell they don’t believe it by the way Sana always tries to change the topic, or Eskild looks down and Vilde nervously laughs. It would just make her feel worst, so she stops talking about it.  
“He will come back” that’s what everybody says, and Noora for months anchored herself to that thought.  
Well, now she was not so sure about that anymore.

“I’ll see you later” Noora waves her hand as her friends walk out of the door.  
God, she’s so happy she got her room back, she missed it. She missed having her space, her privacy, the place where she could feel completely comfortable. She walks into her room and sees Sana, sitting on her bed.  
“everything’s okay?” she asks, a bit confused, she thought her friend left with the others  
“yeah” Sana answered, standing up “I just need to tell you something”  
“okay” that was kind of weird  
“hear Noora” she starts “earlier, when you and Chris went to the kitchen, Eva reviled the P-Chris told her that William has a new girlfriend, in London”  
“oh” she didn’t see that coming, it hit her like a punch in the face.  
“of course it might be a rumor, but the girls thought he should have told you, not them” she continued “I didn’t mean to sound like a bitch, but I thought you should have known it anyway”  
Noora waits a moment “thank you” she says “I’m glad you told me”  
Sana just nods “I should go too. I’ll see you later”  
“of course” Noora tries to act normal, to keep her voice steady, and when she finally sees the door closing she collapses on her bed.  
He has a girlfriend. They “broke up” not even three months ago, and now he has a new girlfriend.  
“I won’t give up”  
“I have to be with you”  
But he did give up. He gave up when they moved to London, when he decided to be someone else just to please his father. Noora thought that after the break up he would have been the total fuckboy that he used to be, that he would close his heart for good, not letting anyone in. She was wrong.  
Noora feels her heart ache, she thought they would have been together forever, apparently she was wrong again.  
“William will come back” she reminds herself “He will come back”.  
She repeats it, over and over again, until she can’t anymore, because she knows, and she has known for a while know that he won’t , he won’t come back.

 

“fuck” Noora mutters, dropping her pen on her bed when the bell rings.  
“ESKILD” she shouts waiting for him to open the damn door.  
She was trying so hard to focus on her maths homework, but somehow something is constantly interrupting her. First Eva, calling her to tell her all the news about her meeting with Jonas, then Vilde, asking her if she wanted to go to a party on Friday and now the door.  
“LINN?” she tried again, no answer. Again.  
The two of them were never at home when she needed them.  
Snorting, she gets up from her bed.  
Yes, her bed. She was really grateful for Isak’s decision of giving her back her room. She knew, that eventually he would have moved at Even’s, for good. Last week, he woke up in the middle of the night to get some water, and seeing her, outside the door of her own room, not being able to sleep, he suggested they should have switched beds, because after all it was her room more than it was his and the morning after he told his roommates he was going to move out. When she reaches the door she’s ready to tell anyone that they should have a great fucking reason to disturb her intense studying session. But when she opens the door she is not prepared to face the person standing in front of her.  
That’s because William Magnusson, her William Magnusson is standing just outside her door.  
Noora doesn’t even try to hide the shock on her face.  
He’s here. He’s back  
He has a girlfriend – she reminds herself  
“Hi” he says with a wide smile on his face. He’s not changed, well, his hair are a bit shorter than the last time she saw him and he has dark circles under his eyes, but his smile is still so wide, and his eyes so warm.  
“hi” she says, not looking directly at his eyes.  
He waits a moment before speaking “we need to talk”  
“straight to th point, wow” she takes a step back  
“So” he starts “ I’m here to apologize for being such an asshole. I’m sorry I let you go, back in London, I shouldn’t have” he breaths in “I thought that was what I wanted to do, being with my dad and stuff, but as soon as you left I realized that the person I was becoming is not who I truly am. So I took some time to think, and I reached the conclusion that I don’t want to be in London, I don’t want to be with my dad, especially if it means losing you. You, Noora Amalie Saetre are the best damn thing that has happened to me, and I was a douche for letting you go but I didn’t have the courage, I didn’t have the courage to come back here after all this time and beg you to forgive me because, let’s be honest, you don’t have any reason to do it, I made a lot of promises to you and I didn’t keep them, and most of all after russ year I promised myself I would have never made you suffer, but I did. And I hate myself for that, I hate that I asked you to move in with me, and when you left I didn’t come after you, I hate that you gave up your life, your house, your friend here in Oslo to be with me and I didn’t make any effort to make you stay, I hate the fact that I hurt the only person who has honestly cared about me, the person that I love so deeply. I fucking hate myself for that.”  
During his speech Noora tried not to cry, but at the end she gave up. And now as the tears streams down her face she finally, finally looks at him.  
There are a lot of things she wants to tell him. She wants him to know how lonely she felt during these months, how desperate she was to receive a phone call or even a text, how stupid she felt for thinking that things would have always be good between the two of them.  
“what about your girlfriend?” she says, simply, she doesn’t even care about it, but these are the only words coming out of her month  
“girlfriend?” he asks, confused “what girlfriend?”  
“I don’t know, I’ve been told you have a girlfriend, in London”  
William smiles, sarcastically “seriously? Do you seriously believe that I could just….forget the way I feel about you and date random girls?”  
Noora just keep staring at him, waiting for a real answer  
“You know me better than this, Noora”

 

William was definitely back. Not just in her life, in everybody’s.  
She could see it in the way Vilde blushed everytime he waved at her, in the way Chris looked always extremely happy; she could see it at parties, where everybody, the penetrators, people from school and random girls were always all around him, waiting for him to speak like he was some sort of God. Noora and William are opposite for many aspects, one of those is the fact that one of them loves parties and the other hates them. However her friend dragged her at this party. She was used to it, it had happened often in the past few months, and the only person who had truly understood how bored and out of place she feels at parties is Sana. Sana who has always been by her side, Sana who as always started to make conversation with her whenever she saw her friend getting completely bored at parties. Sana that tonight is sitting on the couch on the other side of the room, exchanging heart eyes with Yousef. Noora had the chance to talk to him a couple of times, he’s a nice guy, and when she told her friend she didn’t miss the hint of jealousy in her voice.  
It’s been two weeks since William showed up at her place, and at the end of their conversation Noora told him she needed some time to think. Since then they haven’t talked to each other, in fact the only other time she “interacted” with William was last Friday, at someone’s party, when she walked out of the bathroom and found herself facing him. He just smiled, and said “hi” then he walked into the room. To be honest, Noora felt a little disappointed, she expected something more from him, but after all he was giving her the time she asked for.  
“hey” Yousef walks towards her  
“hi” she smiles, she’s not sure what’s going on between him and her friend , but she’ll find out soon.  
“I’m getting something to drink for the girls” he pointed Eva, Vilde and Chris, still sitting on the couch.  
“can I get you something too?”  
“no, thanks” Noora answers “I don’t really drink”  
He already knows. She told him the last time they spoke, but obviously he forgot it. He forgot it because he’s not William. Because he doesn’t know her like William does. He knows her favourite dishes, and how she likes her coffee, he knows the exact spot on her neck that makes her whine when kissed, and the spot just above her hip that makes her burst into laugh when touched, or even casually brushed. Or maybe he just forgot because it happens, because Noora is just like everybody else, she didn’t leave a mark or print on him like William did to her.  
It was so dumb, why would she think these things of him? She’s not interested, and plus, he’s into her friend, and she’s happy for it, she wouldn’t want it to be any different. Truth is, she’s just scared. Scared that no one will ever be able to understand her like William does. That’s why she thought that maybe something between her and Yousef could ever happen, because he showed a little interest, she thought, probably it was not even interest, he was just being nice. And Noora thought that it was the moment to go on, that she could replace William. And soon after William is back, back in town, back to parties, back into her life, and apparently she can’t get rid of him. 

Everytime one her friends says “we’re going on a party on Friday” Noora automatically says “no way”, and then every Friday she finds herself at some parties. But tonight, as she’s left alone again (she doesn’t blame her friends, she’s glad they’re having fun, but they could do it without involving her every damn time) she decides she can’t stand it anymore, so she bursts out the door and walks out in the cold. She walks for a while, and she stops when she sees someone familiar sitting on the blanch.  
“hey” she approaches him  
“hi” William smiles at her  
“William Magnusson, who threw the best parties in Oslo, just walked out. You sure you’re okay?” she jokes  
William laughs “I just needed some air”  
Noora nods and sits next to him, staring at the landscape in front of her, trying to avoid touching him.  
After what seams like a lifetime she speaks.  
“When I was a child I loved hanging out here with my mother, when she could, obviously. She was always busy working, so when I was not at school she would leave me with some random friend of her who didn’t have anything better to do, that’s why when I was nine I moved with my dad. It was not much better, but at least we would have dinner together almost every night. Then, when I was fifteen I moved in Madrid, at my aunt’s house. I didn’t know her, and she didn’t know me, we basically lived separated lives. Back in Madrid I was so happy, I was so young and I was alone in a big city, but it made me feel good, independent. I thought it was great, but I was just a kid living like an adult. Then I came back here, I was at home, it was supposed to make me feel okay, but I didn’t.”  
Noora stops for a moment, he just keeps looking at her, waiting for her to continue. He knows it is hard for her to talk about it, so it’s better not to interrupt her.  
“And then…then I met you, and we got together and moved in together, to London. As soon as we arrived I was so happy, because for the first time in my life I was sure I belonged somewhere, I was sure it was home. When I came back here I realized that home was not a place, because as you came back here for the first time in months I felt that feeling of warmth, of belonging again. “  
She finally turns to looks at him.  
“and I fucking hate it.” She says “I fucking hate being so needy”  
William doesn’t know what to say. Her words made him feel even more of a shit. He already apologized to her, but right now it seemed the best thing he could do.  
“I’m so, so sorry Noora. I should have returned earlier” he takes a deep breath “Again I screwed up the only thing that really matters to me. Because in the end I always ruin everything”  
Noora wants to stop him, to tell him that it is not true, that he’s a good person and all the shit that has happened to him is not his fault.  
“It’s not just your fault” she says “ I should have come to you, I should have talked to you. I was a coward, I didn’t know what to do, so I left. That was wrong, we could have figured it out together”  
Suddenly she stands up again “I’m sorry”  
William looks up at her “it’s not your fault”  
“It is”  
She takes a step towards him “Couldn’t we just try again? Just start were we left off, try to make it work again”  
William smiles “we could”

By starting all over again Noora really meant that, well, almost…  
After their second date they ended up making out in the backseat of his car, which was enough weird for Noora, because they never had to do it, not even when they were “secretly” dating, but somehow it made her feel good, it made her feel like they were truly starting again, more or less..  
Soon after she decided to spend the night at his place, “to sleep” she told herself, nothing more than sleep, just like at the beginning of their relationship. But as soon as she felt William’s hand slipping down her shirt she started to doubt her decision, and ended up falling asleep naked in hi bed with her head on his chest, cradled by the sound of his heartbeat.  
Noora Amalie Sætre thought that her story with William Magnusson was over months ago, when she left him without saying a word, but right now, as she looks at her boyfriend, smiling at her from the opposite side of the room, and even in a place full of people the only person she really sees it’s him, she realizes that maybe she should have known that they were always meant to be together, and in the end, he did come back to her.


End file.
